The Secret Princess!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Secret Princess! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Lillie: - - - - - - Mark EVO: Philmac need some time alone, so he has to go out somewhere. Emerl: Are you sure? Mark EVO:(Nods) - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Secret Princess! Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gladion: What's real story about you, Philmac. You told Team Robot and the others a little bit of your story, but not whole. Lusamine: - Lillie: Philmac, I want to know the whole (Philmac Philmac: (Sighs) Okay... I'll tell you the whole backstory. But the truth is, I don't know who created me either. Lillie: Philmac: Yeah, but I didn't tell Emerl and the others what really happened. - - Philmac: I woke up in a unknown world that I don't know of, but it is a peaceful place. From there, I meant a girl named Minerva the Squirrel who's really a skilled fighter and swordsman, she also has a couple of friends with her. We didn't know each other much, but she did teach me how to fight. - - Philmac: Yeah, I've been battling bad guys so many times I really became a elite warrior, thanks to her. We became good friends. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (Post end) (We see Philmac still feeling very upset after defeated by Primus Onslaught and Dark the Unknown.) Philmac: ... - - - Mark EVO: Follow me. (Later the heroes are inside the elevator taking them to the underground base) - - Mark EVO: Look at this. (They see a robot titan who looks like Godzilla) Cheetor: Jumping gyro what was that? - - - - (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts